


Kiss and Tell

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anorexia, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Constrasting Personalities, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Opposites Attract, bad kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Phichit finally gets Seung to go out with the gang, but when Phichit gets too drunk it is up to Seung to take care of the Thai skater.-----Seung-gil felt his eyebrow begin to twitch as Phichit asked him for the twentieth time if he would go out with the group. He wanted him to go to a crowded, loud, and more than likely not disgustingly smelling bar.“I told you… It doesn’t benefit me.” The Korean’s thick eyebrows knitted together as the Thai skater grabbed his arm. “Let go of me.” His voice came out more like a growl than a person speaking. His upper lip even curled back in a slight snarl. The Thai boy was not scared off though, tugging on the apprehended limb.“Come on! Everyone wants to get to know you better!” The voice was grating. More than just grating; annoying. Seung tried once more to remove his arm from Phichit’s grip as he begged and pleaded for him to go out drinking with them. It almost felt like his arm was on fire under those slender hands which had a surprisingly strength to them.





	Kiss and Tell

Seung-gil felt his eyebrow begin to twitch as Phichit asked him for the twentieth time if he would go out with the group. He wanted him to go to a crowded, loud, and more than likely not disgustingly smelling bar.

“I told you… It doesn’t benefit me.” The Korean’s thick eyebrows knitted together as the Thai skater grabbed his arm. “Let go of me.” His voice came out more like a growl than a person speaking. His upper lip even curled back in a slight snarl. The Thai boy was not scared off though, tugging on the apprehended limb.

“Come on! Everyone wants to get to know you better!” The voice was grating. More than just grating; annoying. Seung tried once more to remove his arm from Phichit’s grip as he begged and pleaded for him to go out drinking with them. It almost felt like his arm was on fire under those slender hands which had a surprisingly strength to them.

“If I go, will you stop?” He figured he didn’t have to socialize. He could sit at the bar, away from everyone. They could all do whatever it was they did at these events and eventually Seung could leave and never have to deal with this again. He’d be left alone to train, sleep, and become a better skater instead of wasting his time with this lot of people. The idea of wasting time with something so pointless made his head hurt.

“Deal! Go this once and I won’t ask you again.” A sly smile crept across Phichit’s face. There was a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. “I won’t need to ask you, anyway. You’ll see.” His tanned and slender fingers slipped a piece of paper with an address on it into Seung’s pocket before walking away. As Seung rubbed his temples, his head pounding from the interaction, he began to wonder what mess he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 

The bar was loud, poorly lit, and smelled like booze and piss. Just as he figured it would. Seung took up a spot at the far end of it, just far enough that he wouldn’t have to interact with the other skaters but still close enough that he could watch them. This way they couldn’t deny that he had at least showed up and then maybe they would stop bothering him to come. He showed his face and that should be enough to satisfy his end of the deal.

As they all came, they said hello and Seung nodded in response. That was all he would give them all night despite their desperate attempts to include him, Phichit most of all. The Thai skater even tried to take a selfie with him but a small growl got him to stop trying, as far as Seung knew anyway. Sometimes Seung wondered if he was more dog than person when it came to interacting with others. Dogs were better than people anyway since they didn’t expect you to go to some random piss smelling bar and get so drunk you embarrassed yourself not in front of other people, but in front of millions of strangers online through the photos and videos you posted. Social media was another thing Seung never quite understood either. Why share your private life with strangers?

With each picture came another drink. Phichit became more and more messy, soon spilling his drinks on others yet somehow avoiding to spill on himself. Seung lost count of how many drinks Phichit had by the time the bar was closing. Counting was how Seung was passing the time until he could finally leave. However, Phichit ended up too drunk. He was so drunk he could barely speak. His words were coming out in jumbled strings of nonsense. He had gotten to the bar via a cab and there was no way he would be able to call one let alone let tell the driver where to go. Seung felt bad for Phichit. Part of the reason he was so drunk is he was trying to show off and get Seung to participate and he simply refused. In some way, this was his fault and he decided he was going to help the kid out, regardless with how annoying he found him and his cheerful and forever perky persona.

Seung was amazed they made the taxi trip back without Phichit decorating the cab with a new coat of vomit. He decided to take the fellow skater back to his hotel since he didn’t want to leave Phichit alone. There was also the fact he didn’t quite know which of the few local hotels he was staying at. Seung had no idea how the Thai boy handled his liquor, especially this much at once. There was a couch in the hotel room which looked comfortable enough, Seung would give Phichit his bed for the night. The perks of room service meant that if Phichit vomited on the bed, it could easily be cleaned. Much more easily than the couch or floor.

Good Nights Suites was one of those temporary living hotels, meant to be for extended stays. Seung never liked to stay in the usual hotels, since this way he could save money by cooking his own food while also having a bit more space for himself. Sure, they weren’t always the best and tended to be a little more run down than the hotels the other skaters stayed at, but he enjoyed the solitude away from everyone. There was no unneeded conversation or invites in the hallway as you were on your way to sleep or going out for food.

Getting Phichit up to the room was harder than expected. The Thai skater ended up being dead weight, barely able to shuffle his way to the elevator. At one point Seung was worried that Phichit would unload in the elevator, but he didn’t. They made it to the room before Phichit began to expel what alcohol remained in his stomach. Being a good host, Seung even brought him a glass of water and a wet washcloth to wipe his face with after he thought he had purged most of his system.

As he tucked Phichit into bed, he felt an unfamiliar sensation creeping across his cheeks. Even in his clothes, which stuck to his body with anxious sweat, Seung could see the lithe Thai skater’s chest rising and falling softly. There was even a small snore escaping from his partially open lips. Lips he wanted to kiss. Tires screeched in his mind as soon as he realized this thought had crossed it. Lips he wanted to kiss? Absurd. He shook his head and headed down to the couch to sleep.

* * *

 

It was not the sound of his alarm that woke him, or even the noise of Phichit leaving and coming back (after sniping the room key from Seung’s wallet), but the smell of eggs cooking on the electric stove in the small hotel room, followed by the sound of the sizzle and pop of the eggs.

“I grabbed bagels since there wasn’t any toast or a toaster in the room.” Phichit leaned over Seung, hands on his hips, the spatula sticking out of his hand. It made him look like a jockey, surveying a horse he was about to ride. “I hope you don’t mind your eggs over easy.” He walked away before Seung could blink the sleep from his eyes and register what was going on. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking over the couch. Phichit was in the kitchen, watching the eggs like they’d catch fire if he looked away for a second. “You woke up just in time.”

The Korean skater shuffled over to the tiny kitchen, nostrils twitching at the smell. When had the other snuck out to go shopping? How did he get a room key? Did that mean Phichit had dug through his stuff to take his room key? He looked over to the coffee table by the coach to see his wallet still resting there. At least he hadn’t just taken his wallet.

“Your dog is cute.” Phichit spoke without looking at his host as he flipped the eggs onto a plate. They were paper plates since there was no use trying to travel with any kind of breakable dining set. Plus, it left room in his luggage so he didn’t have to worry about silverware with plastic utensils. Though maybe next time he’d look into buying a cheap toaster. The thought caused Seung to raise an eyebrow at himself. That would be a waste of money and space, something he was always so considerate of.

“Uh….Thanks.” The paper plate was forced into his hands, with a cheerful smile and wink.

“I’m used to hangover cooking. Yuuri always made me cook after we went out because he gets really bad hangovers. I don’t get them at all though.” Phichit emphasized this fact with a shrug and a laugh, grinning ear to ear. “It’s not something I’ve ever had an issue with no matter how much I drink. Speaking of which, how much did I drink last night?” Seung’s eyebrow twitched causing Phichit to stop his rambling. Seung may not say much but he was super easy to read as a person, especially with those large expressive eyebrows*.

The couch squeaked as Seung sat on it, placing his plate on the coffee table. Phichit sat next to him, causing the Korean to scoot over. Even though Phichit wasn’t touching him, he felt cramped with the other on the couch with him. His eyes instantly went to the chair in the corner of the room.

“You really do hate people, don’t you?” There was a twinge of hurt in Phichit’s voice.

“Dogs are better.” The words came muffled through a mouthful of bagel.

“Dogs can’t cook you breakfast.”

“Nnn.” A shrug and Seung went back to silently eating. Phichit only pouted harder. “Thanks.” The word was soft, almost as if it pained Seung to say more than three words to another person, let alone thank them for their kindness.

“Thank you for dragging my drunk ass home and I’m sure putting up with the aftermath.” Phichit laughed, though it was obvious he was embarrassed. “Frankly, I don’t remember much about last night.”

“Neither do I.” Those dark eyebrows knitted together as Seung finished the last bite of his food, as if he was contemplating last night. “Not really much happened then I guess. Nothing of note.” He shrugged and stood, grabbing Phichit’s empty plate from his hand. As he did so, his fingers gently grazed the other skater’s. His hands were surprisingly soft and delicate. The thought caused Seung to blush, his dark eyes widening at his own reaction. He quickly moved to the trash can to throw the soiled plates out, keeping his head down and away from his guest.

“Nothing at all to report on?” Phichit scooted to the far side of the couch, placing both hands on the arm and peering over it like a child. “Like, nothing at all?”

“I stayed at the far side and didn’t bother. I don’t even remember how many drinks you had and I was keeping count at one point.” Another pouting whining from Phichit before he pounded his fist on the arm of the couch.

“Oh! I know! Let me get my phone!” Before Seung could even ask if the other still had his phone, Phichit was scrambling up the stairs to the loft bedroom and sprinting back down with his phone. It didn’t even look like his feet hit the stairs the way he excitedly leaped down them. Those long legs took them three at a time. He looked like a dog excited by his master’s sudden return, Seung thought to himself.

“Here! Let’s go through it together!” Phichit grabbed Seung’s arm, pulling him close so they could share the screen. Seung couldn’t even protest as he manhandled and Phichit plopped down next to him. Phichit practically snuggled up to him as he opened his camera to go through the pictures. “This will tell us all we need to know!” At least Phichit’s constant need for social media attention was good for something.

Each pictured was swiped by, most blurry in the beginning. There were a lot of selfies and pictures with the other skaters. Since the pictures were in reverse order, the pictures were clearer and obviously more sober as they approached the end. In every picture, you could see Seung at the end of the bar, watching the shenanigans. There were various faces of annoyance, but a few seemed to be jealousy or longing, at least to Phichit. And then, he accidentally swiped too far.

The last picture was Phichit standing naked in his hotel bathroom, his back to the mirror and his camera held high over his shoulder. Seung could almost feel the embarrassment as Phichit quickly put his phone down and stammered. The words seemed to be jibberish and he couldn’t make them out so he assumed the Thai boy was apologizing in his native language.

“Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-“ As Seung’s brain adjusted he realized the other was apologizing in English, just at the speed of light. The words ran together with how many times he said it and he seemed to be stuck in an embarrassed loop. A broken record would be less annoying than this. Seung could feel his eyebrow twitching again and he wanted nothing more than for the other to stop apologizing and just move on. It wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t like Seung had never seen another naked man before, locker rooms were definitely a thing.

So, he kissed him.

It was the only this he could think of doing. The only thing he knew would make the other stop without having to try and talk to him. Now he only hope Phichit didn’t slap him for the intrusion as he definitely seemed like the smacking kind. Seung also hoped he didn’t misread the other, since no straight man would take a picture at that angle with that framing. He was pleasantly surprised as Phichit leaned into the kiss, dropping his phone onto the couch with a soft thump.

Human relationships were not something Seung was particularly good at. Sure he had hook-ups, but those were to fulfill a human need and nothing more. Not to say he liked Phichit, but he didn’t want that awkward feeling between them if something were to happen. Phichit was also the skating world gossip and if he ended up doing that, it would be everywhere and he would never be able to escape it. So he pulled back, looking down as he spoke softly.

“I..I can’t do this. I don’t want to make this awkward.” He couldn’t see Phichit shaking his head in response. Phichit reached out, gently cupping Seung’s face in his hands.

“Despite loving gossip, this is one thing I don’t kiss and tell about. Unless of course, that is something you want.” The Thai boy leaned forward, his lips pressing against Seung’s again, this time his tongue pressing against them. Seung noticed he tasted like chapstick and eggs. It wasn’t the most unpleasant taste in the world and it only got stronger as he parted his lips to let Phichit’s tongue enter and explore his mouth.

Seung was clumsy. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, nor did he know how to slide his tongue against Phichit’s or even return the kiss to the level Phichit was. Seung suddenly realized how bad of a kisser he was. Phichit seemed to know everything, down to the timing on when he should stop for air and return to simply pressing his lips to Seung’s. A soft heat spread across his face as Phichit slid his hands under Seung’s shirt, gently caressing his chest, stomach, and shoulders.

“It’s alright. Are you nervous?” The words were non-judgmental. There was a gentle inquisitiveness behind the dark eyes of the Thai skater. He didn’t feel like he was being put on the spot or that Phichit thought he was bad at this, per say. The other was simply making sure Seung was comfortable with what was happening. “I taught Yuuri how to kiss.”

There was an eyebrow raised at that. He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to make him feel or if he was being put down and told that he sucked in a backhanded way.

“Yea. Yuuri is uh, really kissy when he’s drunk.” Phichit laughed. “So, I taught him how to kiss. Victor really ought to thank me for that. Never went any further than that though. Yuuri’s pretty ace, but I guess he found someone special in Victor.”

“Ace?” This was a word Seung had never heard. Also, this seemed to be a slightly weird tangent for Phichit to be going off on, but he guessed he was trying to make him less nervous by taking his mind off the situation.

“Asexual. Not really interested in sex. You would never really guess it when he gets drunk though. That’s for sure.” Another laugh. For some reason, Phichit’s laugh reminded Seung of chocolate with how smooth and warm it was.

“Thought you didn’t kiss and tell.” There was a bite to Seung’s words. If Phichit was freely sharing this information, what guaranteed he wouldn’t be doing the same with the next skater he started to make out with.

“You were at the banquet. It’s no secret.” Phichit squeezed Seung’s shoulders from under his shirt. “Trust me. I won’t tell anyone about this.” There was a seriousness to Phichit’s voice that Seung was completely unfamiliar with. It added a hardness that seemed almost uncharacteristic for the cheerful demeanor Phichit usually had. “I absolutely mean it.”

The words were sealed with a kiss, more heated than the last. There was no waiting as Phichit’s tongue and hands began to explore Seung’s body and mouth. Seung began to mimic the movements, his own hands sliding along Phichit’s tanned skin. He was surprised at how skinny Phichit was under his clothes, his fingers running over each rib slowly. A small shiver run along Phichit’s body and Seung assumed he was doing something right from this reaction.

A shrill alarm cut through the room as Phichit’s phone violently vibrated and shook between them.

“Ah! Hold on. I need to take this. It’s Celestino!” Phichit spoke on the phone in a speed unlike Seung had ever seen before. It was something that was a sight to behold and Seung only caught a few yes or no answers because Phichit was shaking his head as he spoke. And then he was up, grabbing his jacket and running to the door.

“Rain check?” The words were said with a wink and a blown kiss as he was out the door, not even shutting it behind him. Seung was left bewildered, blinking on the couch.

“S-sure…” He wasn’t sure he who he was answering at this point, but it was more than likely himself.

**Author's Note:**

> * (author’s note: I’m so projecting this).
> 
> Originally started this for Seungchuchu week and didn't get around to finishing it in time. :(


End file.
